cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of series
This list shows programs which are previous broadcast on CBS. Comedies 1970's * The Jeffersons (1975–85) 1980's * Private Benjamin (1981–83) * Report to Murphy (1982) * Newhart (1982–90) * Goodnight, Beantown * AfterMASH (1983–85) * Kate & Allie (1984–1989) * E/R (1984–85) * Charles in Charge (1984–85) (moved to syndication) * Designing Women (1986–93) * My Sister Sam (1986–88) * Raising Miranda (1988) * Major Dad (1989–93) * The Famous Teddy Z (1989–90) 1990's * The Hogan Family (1990–91) * Evening Shade (1990–94) * The Nanny (1993–99) * Cybill (1995–99) * Double Rush (1995) * Women of the House (1995) * Bonnie (1995–96) * High Society (1995–96) * Everybody Loves Raymond (1996–2005) * Cosby (1996–2000) * Pearl (1996 * Ink (1996–97) * Temporarily Yours (1997) * George and Leo (1997–98) * The Gregory Hines Show (1997–98) * Family Matters (1997–98) (moved from ABC) * Meego (1997) * Step by Step (1997–98) (moved from ABC) * Style & Substance (1998) * The Closer (1998) * The Simple Life (1998) * The Brian Benben Show (1998) * The King of Queens (1998–2007) * Maggie Winters (1998–99) * Becker (1998–2004) * Ladies Man (1999–2001) * Love & Money (1999–2000) * Work with Me (1999) 2000's * Grapevine (2000) * Yes, Dear (2000–06) * Bette (2000–01) * Welcome to New York (2000–01) * Some of My Best Friends (2001) * The Ellen Show (2001–02) * Baby Bob (2002–03) * Still Standing (2002–06) * My Big Fat Greek Life (2003) * Charlie Lawrence (2003) * Two and a Half Men (2003–15) * The Stones (2004) * Listen Up! (2004–05) * Center of the Universe (2004–05) * How I Met Your Mother (2005–14) * Out of Pratice (2005–06) * Love Monkey (2006) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (2006–10) * The Class (2006–07) * Welcome to The Captain (2008) * Rules of Engagement (2007–13) * Worst Week (2008–09) * Gary Unmarried (2008–10) * Accidentally On Purpose (2009–10) 2010's * Mike & Molly (2010–16) * Bleep My Dad Says (2010–11) * Mad Love (2011) * 2 Broke Girls (2011–17) * How to Be a Gentleman (2011–12) * Rob (2012) * Partners (2012) * The Crazy Ones (2013–14) * We Are Men (2013) * The Millers (2013–15) * Friends with Better Lives (2014) * Bad Teacher (2014) * The McCarthys (2014–15) * The Odd Couple (2015–17) * Angel From Hell (2016) * Rush Hour (2016) * Kevin Can Wait (2016–18) * The Great Indoors (2016–17) * Superior Donuts (2017–18) * Me, Myself & I (2017–18) * 9JKL (2017–18) * Living Biblically (2018) Drama 1980's * Magnum, P.I. (1980–88) * Simon & Simon (1981–88) * Falcon Crest (1981–90) * Cagney & Lacey (1982–88) * Tucker's Witch (1982–83) * Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer (1984–87) * Murder, She Wrote (1984–96) * T.J. Hooker (1985–86) (moved from ABC) * The Twilight Zone (1985–87) * Tour of Duty (1987–90) * Beauty and the Beast (1987–90) * Jake and the Fatman (1987–92) * Paradise (1988–91) * Dirty Dancing (1988–88) * TV 101 (1988–89) 1990's * The Bradys (1990) * Northern Exposure (1990–95) * Sweating Bullets (1991–93) * P.S. I Luv U (1991–92) * Silk Stalkings (1991–93) * In the Heat of the Night (1992–1995) (moved from NBC) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993–1998) * Walker, Texas Ranger (1993–2001) * Diagnosis: Murder (1993–2001) * South of Sunset (1993) * Due South (1994–96) * One West Waikiki (1994–96) * Chicago Hope (1994–2000) * Touched by an Angel (1994–2003) * Central Park West (1995–96) * Nash Bridges (1996–2001) * Promised Land (1996–99) * Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) * Early Edition (1996–2000) * JAG (1997–2005) * Orleans (1997) * Brooklyn South (1997–98) * The Magnificent Seven (1998–2000) * L.A. Doctors (1998–99) * Martial Law (1998–2000) * Judging Amy (1999–2005) * Family Law (1999–2002) * Now and Again (1999–2000) 2000's * That's Life (2000–01) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000–15) * The Fugitive (2000–01) * The District (2000–04) * Wolf Lake (2001–02) * The Education of Max Bickford (2001–02) * The Guardian (2001–04) * The Agency (2001–03) * Citizen Baines (2001) * First Monday (2002) * CSI: Miami (2002–12) * Presidio Med (2002–03) * Hack (2002–04) * Without a Trace (2002–09) * Joan of Arcadia (2003–05) * Cold Case (2003–10) * CSI: NY (2004–13) * Dr. Vegas (2004) * Clubhouse (2004) * Numb3rs (2005–10) * Ghost Whisperer (2005–10) * Close to Home (2005–07) * The Unit (2006–09) * Jericho (2006–08) * Shark (2006–08) * Cane (2007) * Moonlight (2007–08) * Flashpoint (2008–11) (moved to Ion Television) * The Mentalist (2008–15) * The Ex List (2008) * Eleventh Hour (2008–09) * Harper's Island (2009) * The Good Wife (2009–16) * Medium (2009–11) (originally aired on NBC) * Three Rivers (2009–10) 2010's * Miami Medical (2010) * The Defenders (2010–11) * Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011) * CHAOS (2011) * Unforgettable (2011–14) * Person of Interest (2011–16) * A Gifted Man (2011–12) * NYC 22 (2012) * Vegas (2012) * Made in Jersey (2012) * Golden Boy (2013) * Under the Dome (2013–15) * Hostages (2013–14) * Intelligence (2014) * Reckless (2014) * Extant (2014–15) * Scorpion (2014–18) * Stalker (2014–15) * Battle Creek (2015) * CSI: Cyber (2015–16) * Zoo (2015–17) * Limitless (2015–16) * Supergirl (2015–16) (moved to The CW) * Code Black (2015–18) * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (2016–17) * BrainDead (2016) * American Gothic (2016) * Pure Genius (2016–17) * Doubt (2017) * Training Day (2017) * Wisdom of the Crowd (2017–18) Category:Lists